


Slayer Number Three

by BleedingInkBeatingHeart



Series: Slayer Number Three [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 5, Gen, Slayer Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInkBeatingHeart/pseuds/BleedingInkBeatingHeart
Summary: So Buffy died again. She was dead for months. This whole calling someone new after the original dies thing clearly wasn't made with Buffy in mind. So who was called in the interim? Felicity Smoak.Note: This was written before we knew anything about Felicity's mom, so Donna Smoak isn't in this.
Relationships: Dawn Summers & Spike, Felicity Smoak & Spike, Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Slayer Number Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700785
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Slayer Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this years ago and posted it to ff.net. I found it in my files and decided to pick it up again. I'm gonna go ahead and make this note again. This was written before we knew anything about Felicity's background, meaning Donna Smoak might not exist in this universe.

* * *

Felicity Smoak was a junior in high school when she started having strange dreams about a girl named Dawn. She was frustrated to no end when the dreams continued to keep her up at night. Not because of the dreams themselves, but because of the fact that her lack of sleep simply made high school harder than it normally was.

You see, Felicity was a genius. She was fifteen and smarter than all of the students in her grade put together. She could have actually skipped high school entirely and gone straight to college, but her parents refused saying that high school built character. Felicity, however, often wondered if her parents really knew that her high school experience was entirely different from either of theirs.

Eliza Smoak had been a stereotypical cheerleader and extremely popular as well as beautiful. John Smoak had been the stereotypical starting quarterback on the football team. Neither of them had been bullied. In most cases, they were the bullies themselves, but neither was ever caught. If they were, whoever caught them simply slapped them on the wrist and walked away. When their time at Newberry High was over, anyone who hadn’t liked them decided that the two had peeked in high school, but they were wrong.

Neither had paid close attention to academics, but they had still gone to college. Afterwards they came back to their little hometown and started settling down. They got married, and Eliza bought what would become the best hair and nail salon in southern California. John, who had majored in business, ran a small company that sold computers.

That’s where Felicity had learned about technology. When she was young, she had been close to the man underneath her father, Charles Windslow. He was an Englishman and he seemed to know everything. He told her stories about all these creatures and women who were sent to fight them. He taught her how to research, how to hack, and, at some point in her preteen years, how to fight like the girls in the stories he told her.

Then one day, when she was about to turn thirteen, he disappeared from Newberry. The only thing he left behind was an envelope addressed to her and a thoroughly locked and guarded house. When she opened the envelope, a letter and a necklace holding a cross fell out. She quickly read the letter.

_My dearest Felicity,_

_I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely honest with you, my dear. You see, every story I ever told you is true, and now, I must tell you one more._

_Once upon a time, there was a man who was a Watcher. Now, this man was no ordinary Watcher for he refused to obey the protocols that many had set for him. One day, the young man began to think about the world that he lived in, and he came to a decision. He’d decided that the ways of the Watcher’s council were wrong, and the only way for anyone to fix their errors was for a Slayer to rise up against them._

_Now, there was only one way for this to happen. You see, the Watcher’s council had two tools to help them keep track of the current slayer and the future slayers. One of the tools, however, would only keep track of the current slayer. The only tool he needed was the book that held the names of every possible slayer in existence, so he went to the room where it was kept._

_As he entered the room, he didn’t notice any guard at all, so he went straight to the podium where it stood. He opened the book and looked at the names directly in front of him. The book was sentient, and it seemed to know what he was doing. It must have just wanted to perform a test run on his project because it only showed him three girls and their names were Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, and Felicity Smoak._

Here, Felicity gasped, dropped the letter, picked it back up, and grabbed the necklace. She then continued to read.

_When the man’s crimes became known throughout the Watcher’s Council, he became known as a traitor and he was tortured into giving up the names of the girls, but he never did. Then when the council had decided to just kill him, he made a last request. He asked for his father, and his father came. Then he told his father about everything that had changed since his father had been on active watcher duty, and the boy’s father agreed with his son’s decision. After all, he hadn’t been more than a boy at the time._

_Then, in his dying breaths, he told his father what the book had showed him. Buffy Summers would be the oldest, and she’d be safe. She’d be the one to break the council. Faith Lehane would be in the middle, and she’d know how to protect herself because she’d been fighting all her life. And then, Felicity Smoak would be the youngest of the three. He told his father, me, that you, Felicity, would be the last slayer to be called in the event of another slayer’s death. He said that after you, Buffy would break the system._

_My son also said that you would only need me while you were young. He told me that I’d have to leave before you turned thirteen. I never knew why until now. Felicity, the Council has been tracking me for some time now. Today, I am leaving. We can’t risk them finding you, and I fear that if they knew you were after Faith, they’d take you into their custody and brainwash you. I care for you too much to let you live with them._

_In the event of my death, you should know that everything I own goes to you. I love you like the granddaughter I never had. If my son had lived and found a family, I doubt that they would have even compare to you, my dear. I want you to know that I consider myself you’re first Watcher. I hope the next one doesn’t make you cringe. I actually hope that they’ll overlook you._

_You see, Felicity, after my son spoke of you, I went to the book myself, and I’m afraid I can’t resist. You are meant for great things, Felicity Smoak. You are meant to save cities and topple governments. Felicity, you are my slayer. Never forget me, my dear._

_Love,_

_Charles Windslow._

From that day on, everything changed. With Charles gone, Felicity’s parents actually began to notice her. They realized that she wasn’t what they expected her to be. She was kind and compassionate, but when she was angry, she could cut them down like it was nothing. Her parents actually blamed Charles for her temper, her personality, and her general awkwardness.

When she entered high school as the only twelve almost thirteen year old freshmen in the small town school, teens shunned her. It could have been the fact that she knew a lot of martial arts. It could have been the fact that she was younger than any of them. It could have very well been the fact that she always wore a silver cross around her neck, but one thing was for sure. When she turned thirteen at the beginning of second semester that year, they turned on her. They hated her for some reason she was positive none of them could even identify.

Sophomore year had been the same except for the fact that a teacher (one of the people her mom had once picked on) took pity on her and gave her full access to the computer lab. That teacher’s name was Rebecca Lents, and when Felicity’s mom had found out later on that year, she had been fired and black-listed all throughout the town. Rebecca ended up having to move.

With Rebecca gone and with her the access to the computer lab, Felicity was forced to eat lunch in the cafeteria for the remainder of the year. That summer, Felicity threw herself into practicing what Charles had taught her. Then, toward the end, a lawyer came to see her. Charles had indeed left her everything he owned with specific instructions not to allow anyone but her to know about it.

Going into her junior year, Felicity now owned an apartment in Starling City, a cottage in England, a house in Newberry, everything in a storage locker in Los Angeles, everything in all the residents, and a quarter of a million dollars. Most people in the vain town of Newberry would have been happy, but Felicity was miserable. She’d lost her best friend. He had given his entire life for her safety. The thought only made her grow stronger in hope of never disappointing him.

Then the dreams about Dawn happened. She saw the girl yelling at her sister. She saw the girl watch people cast spells. She even saw the girl cut herself. The amount of things she’d learned about Dawn was disturbing, but she recognized the town and researched it thoroughly. It was sitting on a Hellmouth, but that didn’t make her want to watch everything Dawn did.

After two weeks of hearing teens make fun of her raccoon eyes, she finally figured it out. These were slayer dreams. That meant she was going to get called soon. But as she watched the dreams, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty for what was going to happen. She knew she couldn’t stop it, but she wanted to help. Dawn didn’t deserve to lose her sister. She looked her up and tried to call her, but it seemed the Powers That Be weren’t having any of it, so Felicity waited.

Then she saw it. Buffy was running straight into a big blue portal-y thingy. Dawn was planning her funeral, and Felicity couldn’t stay away. Immediately after she was called, she patrolled her town’s cemetery as she’d seen Buffy do, killed a vampire with no shock whatsoever, and thought about what her next course of action was.

The next thing she knew she was on a bus to Sunnydale using just a small portion of the money Charles left her. When she got there, she snuck around briefly, paying for Buffy’s funeral and patrolling the first graveyard she saw. When she was done, she’d killed six vampires and she was on her way to Dawn’s house.

She tensed when she got to the door. _What are you doing Felicity?_ She thought and turned around. She paused, shook her head and turned back. _You have to do this. It’s only right._ She walked to the door and took a deep breath before whispering to herself, “All you have to do is knock.”

“Yeah, that’s normally what people do when they’re on someone else’s front step.”

Felicity spun around barely containing her first reaction to grab her stake. In front of her stood the girl she’d been having dreams about for weeks standing next to the bleach blonde vampire that had become her protector. Felicity stuttered slightly. “I-I- Wow, you just appeared.” She shook her head. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Spike had her up against the wall in seconds, growling, “Who are you?”

Felicity tensed, trying to push the fear that she felt at being this close to William the Bloody down, before she thought about it. “O-Oh. You think I’m a threat. Right, I can see how this looks. I mean you don’t know who I am and I don’t technically know who you are. So obviously you’d go all grr on someone if they were acting suspicious. And I was suspicious. I mean, Come on, Felicity. You can’t just go up to people who don’t know you and say that you know them. That’s just crazy. It’s even worse because hey, you’re William the Bloody, and that’s really scary. You were part of the Scourge of Europe. I mean, you’re incredibly good looking when you’re not all growly and with the bumpy face.”

He smirked and his grip on her slackened as she blushed before continuing, “Not that I would have recognized you by that. I don’t exactly go around calling vampires good looking. Don’t get me wrong. Some of you are good looking, but I can’t call you that on principal.” Her blush deepened. “I only know you because I know her.”

Spike let her go, but continued to smirk as Dawn said, “How do you know me?”

Felicity winced. “ I’m sorry for your loss. I tried to call to warn you, but every time I got on the phone, it went static-y or deadzies.” She winced again. “Sorry, bad wording.”

Dawn smiled softly. “Who are you?”

Felicity held out her hand. “I’m Felicity Smoak. I’m the new slayer. Slayer number three.” At Dawn’s narrowed eyes and Spike’s growl, she let her hand drop and added, “But I never wanted your sister to die so that I’d become this. You have to believe me. I actually came to apologize and try to help out until you can figure something out.”

Dawn walked past her and opened the door to her house. Felicity watched and remained standing where she was. Dawn nodded at the door and they walked in together. Dawn looked her up and down as Spike went to the kitchen to get himself a mug of blood. “How old are you?”

Felicity smiled. “Same age as you. I’m fifteen.”

Dawn’s eyes widened. “What about your parents? Your watcher? Do they know you’re here?”

Felicity waved her hand. “The watcher the council plans to assign me hasn’t had time to find me yet, and my parents think I’m looking at a college, which I technically am. I go see UC Sunnydale tomorrow and then I head back home in a week.”

“Isn’t it too early to be looking at colleges?”

Felicity shook her head. “I skipped two grades. I could have skipped more, but my parents found out I’d already skipped two and put a stop to it. Apparently, if you’re really smart, you should hide it.”

Dawn nodded. “It keeps people underestimating you. I’m fairly good with magic, but I don’t go around doing spells repeatedly because then every vamp in town would come looking for a challenge.”

Felicity laughed.

Dawn joined her and then stopped suddenly as if a thought occurred to her. “So, what are we supposed to do when you leave?”

Felicity bit her lip and sifted through everything she knew about Sunnydale as Spike entered the room. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. “Do you still have the Buffybot?”

Felicity then explained to them that she was going to reprogram the Buffybot to buy them more time to figure out a permanent solution. She told them that she couldn’t stay, but she’d try to keep the vamps quiet until she left. Then Dawn offered her a room to stay in before Willow returned with Tara.

The next morning, Felicity met everyone and explained her plan. Willow offered to clone her so that she could stay and help, but Felicity had shaken her head saying that that wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

By the end of the week, Felicity and Dawn had become best friends, and everyone including Giles promised to stay in touch with her. Felicity went home and was actually happy for the first time since Charles had left.

She finally decided what she wanted to go into. Slayers normally never got to do that, but she wasn’t a normal slayer. She was determined not to let being a slayer affect her education like it had Buffy and Faith. She flew across the country to MIT to visit, and she loved it so much that she actually patrolled the area.

She’d managed to find a few vampires and a demon that she had to call Giles to get information on, so it was a decent place to be a slayer. She flew back home eager to start her senior year.

Senior year wasn’t rough, but it was intriguing. Apparently every vampire within twenty miles decided to ruin her day at least twice a month. Then Dawn called and told her that Buffy was back. Felicity had been so happy for them that she’d nearly cried. That night they talked for two hours about what this meant for everything.

When they were done, Felicity felt lighter than she had in weeks. The rest of the year went by in a blur for Felicity. She didn’t find out about Buffy’s depression, Willow’s magic addiction, Tara’s death, Giles’s leaving, Xander’s stupid wedding mistake, and Spike’s screwy relationship with Buffy until she visited that summer.

To say Buffy was surprised to see her would have been an understatement. Apparently no one had mentioned her at all. Buffy was even more surprised at Felicity’s rambles that sometimes ended in an innuendo or some other thing she hadn’t meant to say, but Buffy actually found herself enjoying Felicity’s company especially on patrol. It was so much easier to talk to Felicity than it had been to talk to Faith.

Felicity had looked at all their computer systems and with Willow’s permission, installed an advanced firewall of her own design just for more security. Felicity left again this time going to Massachusetts to MIT.

College was not like high school at all. At MIT, Felicity was able to make friends and branch out, but none of them could ever replace the Scoobies. Over time Felicity had come to call on them more and more often.

She’d felt it the day Willow had awakened the potentials. It had surprised her. Now, she felt like she had some seniority over somebody. It was awesome. Then Dawn called. They needed her and so she asked all of her teachers of she could finish off her first year in one semester. They had been skeptical, but they agreed to let her try and wouldn’t fault her if she screwed up.

So she went to class four days a week from eight in the morning till nine at night. Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays were spent on homework. She maybe slept twenty three hours on average every week, but she needed to be there for her family.

When she finished and passed with flying colors, she flew back to California telling the dean that it was a family emergency. When she arrived, she helped Buffy and Faith train the potentials. It had been hard when some of the potentials had actually been older than her, but the superior slayer in her managed to knock them back enough so that they’d give her respect.

After the battle with The First, she and the rest of the Scoobies (as she was now an official member) headed off to England to begin the rebuild and mourn the loss of Spike. When they arrived, she went to her cottage and nearly laughed when she saw all of the resources Charles had stolen from the council throughout the years included the Book of Potentials. Books filled the entire tiny building, and after moving the books to a new headquarters and scanning them in, they began looking for potentials and hellmouths.

Both were surprisingly easy. Apparently the old Watcher’s council not only had the Book of Potentials but also a Record of Hellmouths. Cambridge, Massachusetts happened to be one of them. So was Starling City. When Felicity returned to the US, she continued fighting on the Cambridge Hellmouth with many Slayerettes until she graduated with high honors and a job offer from Queen Consolidated. At the time she was shocked because she was only twenty and she’d be the youngest in their IT department, but then she decided that she’d just have to get used to it.

Starling City had a lot to offer. Its demons were interesting in the fact that most of the time it wasn’t them committing the crimes. It was the humans and the vampires. The Slayerettes in the town were corrupt and Felicity ended up having to kill them after a year of being there. They couldn’t be rehabilitated. They’d already been asking vampires to turn them.

Dawn had flown in to comfort her about their deaths and ended up staying in Starling City until The Queen’s Gambit sunk a month later. Then, she and Felicity took advantage of the fact that the company was taking a month off and went to check out the wreckage. After three days of magically combing the waters, they stopped looking and went to Rome to visit Buffy.

Buffy sympathized with Felicity but didn’t know how to comfort her, so they all went dancing. After getting severely drunk, they went home and went to bed. The next day, Felicity flew to LA alone to visit Spike. He’d told her he was alive as a graduation present and it infuriated her to no end that he thought that counted. Once there, she and Spike bonded and drank over the five slayerettes she’d killed. Angel had been horrified but understood to some degree.

She ended up spending the rest of the month with Spike and taking him back to Starling City with her. Once there, their friendship only strengthened as the years passed. When Oliver Queen returned, Spike was extremely suspicious of him. The bullet ridden laptop, syringe full of vertigo, and military encrypted data didn’t really help things.

If it weren’t for Willow creating rings that made it possible for him and Angel to go out in sunlight, he would have been ticked at having to stay home while Felicity got to play sidekick. At least when Oliver got her for nights, he could have her for lunch... metaphorically speaking. He actually thought that it was hilarious that Oliver ‘Nancy boy’ Queen was the hood. He found it even funnier that Felicity still managed to keep her secret hidden from him through everything.

Technically, she was a retired slayer. She was only on call for apocalypses and she handled demon clan negotiations. The vamps in the town had become less violent after hearing that the Sweet Slayer had killed all the slayers in Starling City. They decided that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to mess with her. She still patrolled and trained, but it was far easier to take a night off in Starling City than it had been in Cambridge, Rome, Sunnydale, or Cleveland. Retirement definitely made working with Oliver easier.

And then, The Glades fell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
